This and That
by Hana1225
Summary: There're always these little things that connect Conrad and Wolfram, that might or might not be realized by both of them, no matter how trivial and insignificant they were seen from others' point of view. Might be seen as brotherly relationship/bromance or a couple. Drabble, maybe. Edited the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There're always these little things that connect Conrad and Wolfram. Things that might or might not be realized by both of them. They exist, no matter how trivial and insignificant they were seen from others' point of view. Might be seen as brotherly relationship/bromance or a couple. Drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its character. As for the idea, I might be inspired by other writers, or we might have the same idea, so if you think this is a rip off, please tell me nicely.

AN: Edited, because I think the previous one was harder to understand. Hauu…sorry for the inconvenience =w=;;

((Duty))

Conrad found it his duty to immediately rushed toward His Majesty's side whenever he felt danger approaching them, because he knew that if he were late by even a second, the probability of Wolfram throwing himself to protect the double-black would be very high. That probably would result in the blonde hurting himself, and Conrad wouldn't gamble when it concern him. Simply said, Conrad wouldn't let anything hurt him.

((Truth))

It hurt Wolfram when he discovered that his "little-big brother" was a human. His little self felt betrayed, for the one that he truly adored chose to hide the truth for quite a long time. Why didn't they tell him earlier about that matter? Did his little-big-brother not trust him? Too many things filled his head and he stopped believing in almost everything and everyone. Later on, once he matured enough, he thought maybe it was Conrad who was hurt the most.

((Necklace))

That necklace was no doubt an important thing for Conrad. And Wolfram couldn't help to question his reason to give that away. Julia was Conrad's important person, but that was the past, and even then there was no way they could be together. Conrad respected Adelbert as a warrior, and he knew that Julia was a respectful woman who wouldn't sully her fiancé's name, even if that meant burying her own feeling (that's it if she really did love him, but Conrad actually realized that might be just his wishful thinking). And the past would never be anything but the past, so Conrad decided to give back that necklace to its rightful owner, even if the said owner's soul had moved into another physical form. It's time to pay more attention to the present, and care for Yuuri and his brothers.

((Attention))

"Ko-nii-chan, play with me!"

The blonde boy would reach out his hands toward him and pouted. That would mean that Conrad had to stop his training and go to play with him. When his baby brother started to whine and throwing tantrums, that meant he's been training for quite a long time and he had to call it a day. The older boy would walk toward him and caressed his hair in a loving manner.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, Wolfram"

Conrad thought that maybe it's now the time to pay more attention to his baby brother while it's still peaceful out there. They might get separated, or had a strained relationship in the future, so it'd be wise to not let this chance passed wastefully.

((Flower))

When Wolfram discovered that his dear brothers were going to the front line, he sulked. He was angry at himself for not being able to go and fight together with them. But what hurt him the most was the fact that his little-big-brother was going earlier than planned, and the fact that he was too proud and stubborn that he couldn't even see him off himself. He hated himself for it.

Seeing Gwendal off and bid him a good luck was easy, but not toward Conrad. He already claimed that Conrad was not his brother anymore, there's no way he would apologize and take back his words. That's why when Yuuri and Julia went to see Conrad and his men off, and when even the palace's gardener went to the battlefield, Wolfram was relieved to see that one flower was still in bloom. He quickly gathered the blue flowers and gave it to Yuuri (whom he still didn't know) in the place of his stubborn self who wouldn't (or couldn't? ) go to bid him luck.

There might be no meaning in the action, but he wanted it to be a prayer. From him, to his beloved brother. It'd be good if Conrad did understand, he once thought. If Conrad did understand, he showed no signs of it, and Wolfram was thankful, for it would be really embarrassing if he did.

(*_*_*_*)

AN: Muuu…honestly I don't know what this is supposed to be, but maybe it's the result of my observation of the (migh or might not be) ConWolf coupling or brotherly relationship, or bromance. Some fact may be wrong because this is seen from a fangirl's eyes, for that, I apologize, but I'm not sorry for stating my opinion. Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And so I was watching the 3rd season, yes I'm late, I know, and when I saw Conrard supporting Wolfram when he fell from his horse, and when Gwendall was being kind toward the blond, I was like: Hauuu! Hauuu! Aaaaaa! Uuuu! Why didn't anyone tell me of thiiiisss! …..or something like that…

I don't own Kyou Kara Ma-ou or any of its characters and I make no profit from writing this.

((Shield))

Wolfram didn't like it when Yuuri get close to Conrad. He especially hate it when the young king used his brother's body to hide. Be it from Günter in order to avoid his lessons, or against his honorable big brother Gwendall, and Anissina, and others. The blonde would pretend like it's nothing, but inside his head, he was screaming;

"Cheater! Cheater! That was supposed to be my place, you Wimp!"

He would like to say it's not because he missed clinging at his brother's back, or the feel of Conrad's warmth that seeped through his clothes onto his palm. And it's definitely not because he felt safe that way. It's just because that was supposed to be his privilege, damn it. He's not jealous! Certainly not! Never. Ever.

But it's not like anyone was asking him about that, and he was thankful for that.

((Teach))

Conrad would diligently accompany the Maou to jog in the morning, and to train him in his spare time. There's nothing that would be more satisfying than seeing that His Majesty got stronger. Come to think of it, it'd also be good if Yuuri man up, calmed down, matured a little bit, and stopped doing anything rash. Because there's something inside the boy that make others follow suit. When Yuuri said yes, others would most likely say yes. When he didn't think thoroughly before acted, somehow that influenced Wolfram to go after him (what's with him being Yuuri's fiancé and the duty that came with that position). Conrad feared the day when he too would follow suit and do something that he would regret later in the future and get the three of them killed. It might take a long time, but he's willing to wait. Until that day come, he'd teach Yuuri all the basic of sword fight and maybe martial arts.

((Role))

Conrad played his role as Gwendal's little brother very well. He loved, he supported, he prayed, and he worried about him in subtle manner that wouldn't damage his pride. Only Shinou knew what Gwendall's reaction would be if he find out that Conrad was worried about him. As his little brother, Conrad had to be careful, like a faithful wife, he had to be reliable, but neither dominating or interfering with what Gwendall decided. He felt happy whenever Gwendall asked for his help, and when his big brother was too busy and paid little attention to him, he seek comfort and found his place in taking care of Wolfram.

Come to think of it, could it be the cause that made there were so many cheating wife because the husbands paid no attention toward them? Does that mean he's the wife? Conrad once pondered, amused by his own thought, and then shook his head slightly. No way, no, apron wouldn't suit him.

As Wolfram's big brother, he loved, he cared, he played with him, he trained, he taught, he supported, he prayed, and he worried about him. Anyone would agree that Wolfram was not as strong compared to their older brother, and that made it easier for Conrad to worry about him openly.

There're times when Wolfram strongly denied it and said it's not necessary for Conrad to worry about him (although it lacked the proper pressure when said with a light blush on his cheeks). But truthfully, the darker side of him just wanted to spoil the blonde rotten so he wouldn't be able to do anything without him. Because even if it's hard to admit, what Conrad was worried the most was the probability that later in the future Wolfram would be able to do everything himself and no longer need him.

Meanwhile, it seemed like Wolfram didn't play his role well enough. He loved them, but didn't know how to show that love. He often wondered why he couldn't be honest around people. If he could, only if, if he could show that love, maybe, just maybe (it's not like he was hoping so, of course not) people would also love him more. He once thought on one occasion, sighing heavily as he did so.

Instead of loving words, he'd grumbled, grumbled, grumbled and complained about anything and everything until his honorable brother shut him up. Instead of worried and prayed for his brothers' safety, Wolfram would throw tantrums, demanding for the two of them to include him in every single thing they did. Because, if he was around, surely he could be of any help, right?

Both Gwendal and Conrard occasionally though that maybe it'd be good if he was more honest. But no matter how much of a failure Wolfram was when he played his role, no matter how wrong and screwed uphis behavior was, they also thought that their bond was perfect that way. Gwendall would make sure it was, because it was the job that came with the big brother role.

(( Hold ))

When Wolfram was hurt, when he was afraid, or even simply hungry, sometimes Conrad would find his hand inside Wolfram's smaller one. As if asking to be comforted, he'd hold either his or their mother's hand, and somehow Gwendall would be excluded from the option.

That was then, now was now. There's no way the present Wolfram would do something like that, because even if society allowed the blond to do so, his pride wouldn't.

Sometimes Gwendall and Conrad wished he would cast away that pride of his for a while.

Like when Wolfram was troubled, and when he was sad because everyone thought Yuuri would never come back. There was also that time when he was angry because no one believed that the double black would ever come back to their world. Or that time when he was confused as he was suddenly appointed as the next Maou.

At that kind of time, as his brothers, as his family, they would like him to rely more on them. They would like to hold each of his hands and comforted him. Telling him that he was not alone. Sometimes they'd also wish they're as bold as their mother, that way, they could hold him without any trouble. But no way, they're all grown men. Where would their pride go if they did?

….well, it seemed like Wolfram was not the only one who hold onto his pride after all.

AN: And there we throw Gwendall in! *shot* Aauuhhh…Gwendall, marry meee! DX *shot shot shot* I'm the third and last child in my family, and both my dearest older brother and sister always spoiled me rotten, so I'm guessing that's why I want the three siblings to be happy together…or something.

Umuu….Please overlook the grammar mistakes? Oh, and please do tell me when their character seemed off, would you? :Da


End file.
